The Best Treasure
by Elle Abel
Summary: Reborn into an unknown world, Mia – now called Alice – adapts as best as she can, but is surprised to find a certain Yuri Dreyar sitting next to her at the village school. 'I'm in Fairy Tail? Sweet.' Yuri x SI-Oc
**Me: Hi, guys! After finishing Fairy Tail Zero, I really,** _ **really**_ **wanted to make a fanfic for Yury because he's just so adorable! Initially, I shipped him with Mavis, but then I felt that Mavis was more for Zeref, so instead of Mavis, why not a character of my own? Plus, there aren't much Yury fics at all, much less Yury x Oc fics, so I hope you guys like it!**

 **Summary:** Reborn into an unknown world, Mia – now called Alice – adapts as best as she can, but is surprised to find a certain Yury Dreyar sitting next to her at the village school. _I'm in Fairy Tail? Sweet._ Yury x SI-Oc

 **Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, Fairy Tail is not mine. If it was, Natsu and Lucy would have been together _ages_ ago and Lyon, Laxus, and Sting would be all mine. :3

 **.,.,.,.,.**

 **Chapter 1**

Mia didn't really know what to expect after she died.

Her death was pretty common – a car accident. She and her older brother had just come back from a beach trip, their way of spending time with each other since he was busy in the army. She remembered the green light and that _stupid, no-good, careless_ truck driver that tried to push it. She remembered her brother trying to shield her from the broken glass that came from their windshield, how the car spun and made her dizzy, and how she had heard screams before she closed her eyes.

She often wondered where people ended up after death, although she had believed that some could just pass on and fall into an eternal slumber while others were chained down on Earth for some reason. She was wrong.

She was staring at the darkness when suddenly she felt like she was being squeezed _oh God it hurt so much_. She felt the pressure on her head first and then to the rest of her body and it made her scream in pain. She felt like she was being lifted, and when she tried opening her eyes to see who it was, the light had blinded her and hurt her eyes, making them tear up.

She was transferred to another person, who murmured unrecognizable yet soothing words to her, in hopes that she could fall asleep or calm down, but how could she? Everything still hurt, and _where's Andrew?_ She was so confused and so helpless _I can't even move my arms_ that she continued crying, hoping that Andrew would just come and get her.

.,.,.,.,.

Eight years later…

The little ginger haired girl in the blue dress walked towards the wooden building that was only a few minutes away from her home, a bag resting on her shoulder and books in her arms. Her name was Mia, at least it used to be.

She was reincarnated. There was no doubt about that. At first, she couldn't accept it and always cried, wanting to get back to where Andrew was, wanting her old life back, but she couldn't. She had died, and this is where she had ended up.

She didn't know where she was. All she knew was that she lived in a village called Thyme, and that she had a single parent – a mother named Felicia, who cared about her so much. While at first, she planned to be distant to the woman – _how could she even replace my mother_ – but eventually gave in, for Felicia's sake. Only she knew about her situation, and to Felicia, she was the baby she had given birthed to, but for some reason, didn't seem to love her back.

She lived in a house with two floors, the top floor for her room and her mother's room, and the bottom floor for their kitchen and living room. Felicia owned a bakery a street apart from their house, and got more than enough from it. The money she earned was spent for their food – _which was ridiculously expensive! What's wrong with this place's government?_ – and the rest was saved for future expenses and emergencies.

The savings ended up being used for her schooling, and Mia felt guilty for it being spent on her. She had been a recent high school graduate, and she was sure her studies would suffice here, but what could she tell Felicia? _Oh, just so you know, before I was your baby, I already graduated from high school, so don't bother sending me to school. I'd just get bored._ Yeah, like that would happen.

Mia had reluctantly accepted her reincarnation, but she wasn't going to go around blabbing it to anyone. No one would believe her, anyway, and she supposed that this was a second chance to enjoy her youth – _hehe, I just sounded like Guy from Naruto there_.

Learning things all over again was a drag. At first, her writing was chicken scratch, or worse, but it was definitely not legible. She could barely understand it. Once she got the English alphabet done after months of practice, she felt victorious – _and exhausted_ – but was shocked to find out that the native language of this area was _Japanese_.

She groaned.

As Mia, she had taken up two years of Japanese, so she knew a few words and the alphabet, although she hadn't mastered most of the Kanji. To find out that she just wasted her time on the alphabet made her annoyed. _But if their language is Japanese, I must be in Japan, right? So why am I in some village? I always thought everything in Japan was modern already…_

Walking took her a longer time. Her limbs just wouldn't cooperate her and often, she needed Felicia to guide her through the movements.

Reading took a whole lot longer. While she did understand Hiragana and Katakana, it wasn't like she was an expert in the Japanese language. She didn't know what most words in the books given to her by Felicia meant, so they read together at times. Japanese was a little frustrating – _I only learned it because I wanted to understand my anime without subs or dubs_ – because it was probably more complex to her than the English language.

But, she had progressed and was already fluent enough. And a few years after, Felicia decided to send her to the village school, where she was headed now.

It was still early than the time the students were supposed to be there, so she took her time in walking. She glanced at the window next to her, and frowned slightly once she saw her reflection – a ginger with blue eyes. Mia wanted to be born a ginger before, always complaining to Andrew why they had to be blonde, but seeing herself now made her wish she still looked like _Mia_. Because now? Her name was Alice.

Mia – _Alice_ – continued walking to her school, and once she reached the establishment, she opened the door and headed to her classroom. If she was still Mia, she would be a fourth grader by now. Just like before, she had started school early, but it was fine. The sooner she got out, the faster she could help Felicia at the bakery, or get a job and send Felicia funds as thanks for taking care of her.

She took her usual window seat and opened one of her books on Math. Math was fun for her. She liked solving problems and computing for stuff. Unsurprisingly, Math was one of her best subjects, and as a result, she was allowed to sleep during Math since she already knew what to do. She didn't find her other subjects hard – she used to be a high schooler after all.

She lifted her head from her book once their teacher, a blonde – _I miss my hair_ – woman named Rena, had entered, and she noticed that all her classmates were here, save for an empty spot next to her. _Good. I don't anyone beside me. They'd just be a distraction._

"We'll be having a new student today. He just came to the village with his family, and I hope you all become good friends." Rena said with a smile, looking at someone outside the door of our classroom. "Please, come in and introduce yourself."

In came a blonde boy with spiky hair and thick eyelashes, prompting several giggles from her blushing female classmates, and a curious look on Mia's face. _Where have I seen this dude before?_

The boy bit his lip before speaking, "I'm Yury Dreyar. Nice to meet you."

Mia's eyes widened. _What. The. Heck. I knew I knew him!_ And then it hit her. _Wait. Yury Dreyar? As in Makarov's dad and Laxus' great grandfather who was a treasure hunter and friends with Mavis? I'm in Fairy Tail?!_

She pricked her hand with her fingernail to keep herself from squealing out loud in excitement. _I'm in Fairy Tail! I would've preferred being in the same timeline as Natsu and my darling Sting, but I suppose I could settle for this timeline, and maybe just make myself immortal so I can see my baes~_

"—be sitting next to Alice, over there."

Rena's words had brought Mia back from her fantasies, as the latter saw Yury walk over to her and sit next to her with a shy smile.

"Hi, I'm Yury."

Mia ignored the jealous glares sent at her. _Did I act like this when I was ten? I'm pretty sure I wasn't jealous when Luke Redford sat next to Michelle. Wait, I was. Oh, well. They're excused, I guess._ "Hey. I'm M—er, Alice."

He didn't notice her slip-up as he sent her another smile before focusing on their current lesson, History.

Mia – _I should start referring to myself as 'Alice'. I might slip-up again_ – wasn't particularly interested in History, but Yury seemed to be, especially when Rena talked about the discoveries our ancestors had uncovered. _I see the future treasure hunter beside me._

He curiously asked Rena questions on how this was discovered or how that was taken from the pirate ship, and Rena seemed to enjoy Yuri's questions. Alice figured he'd get along perfectly in class.

Once school let out, she got her things and curiously looked at Yury, who was smothered by their classmates. She let out a chuckle as she exited the classroom and started walking home.

.,.,.,.,.

Yury was nervous. He, his mom, and his younger sister, just moved to this town because their previous town had been raided by a guild. He didn't know the exact details – he was only thankful he and his family weren't there on that day. As a result, they moved here to the peaceful town of Thyme. They didn't know anyone here, but their neighbors were very kind, especially the woman from the bakery next door.

"We'll be having a new student today. He just came to the village with his family, and I hope you all become good friends," his new teacher had said with a smile, looking at him kindly, and beckoning him to come over. "Please, come in and introduce yourself."

He went in nervously and stood at the center of the class, biting his lip before speaking, "I'm Yury Dreyar. Nice to meet you."

He looked at his classmates curiously as his teacher continued speaking, probably telling his classmates about him. He saw the girls eyeing him like a piece of candy and he felt slightly creeped out by that, but took it good-naturedly, and then there was her – the ginger who looked at him with interested eyes. She wasn't interested in him the way the other girls were, but there was a hint of curiosity in her eyes while she looked at him.

"—be sitting next to Alice, over there."

He blushed slightly since he knew he wasn't listening to his teacher, but was thankful that he heard the last few words, and the fact that his teacher pointed him to Alice, the ginger. He supposed he was relieved that he wasn't sitting next to one of the girls, who would probably distract him from the lessons.

He walked over to the ginger with a shy smile as he sat next to her. "Hi, I'm Yury."

"Hey. I'm M—er, Alice."

 _Alice. So that was her name._ He sent her another smile before focusing on their current lesson, History.

He was interested in the lesson, which focused on various discoveries made by their ancestors. He curiously asked the teacher questions on how this was discovered or how that was taken from the pirate ship, and the teacher seemed to enjoy Yury's questions.

He liked the discoveries, and he figured he'd want to discover something too, one day.

Once school let out, he was smothered by girls, as he tried to calmly respond to their numerous questions. He glanced up and saw Alice chuckling at his predicament before leaving, presumably for home.

He felt his lips tilt upwards. He'd like to get to know her one day.

 **.,.,.,.,.**

 **Me: Did you like it? This is my first shot at an SI-Oc story, what with the various Naruto SI-Oc stories that inspired me to do this. Leave a review! ^^**

 **(Also, to readers who know of my Kuroko no Basuke fanfics: I'll update them soon, don't worry! The interlude for** _ **The Missing Piece**_ **is done, so you can check it out. The next chapter for** _ **How To Save A Life**_ **is 40% done, and I'll post it on Sunday or Monday, Wednesday tops. Sorry!)**

 **Wow. I have like, two other fanfics and I started another one, haha!**

 **See you next time!**

 **P.S.: I have absolutely no idea what Yury's childhood was like, since the anime only pointed out that he was a treasure hunter, so I just made up his background.**


End file.
